Arranged Love
by AshesandFire
Summary: An arranged marriage is set for the princesses for the sake of their country. They meet the boys. What will happen? Will they learn to love? Or will demons make them hate each other? *CHAPTER 10 UP!* Contest, Ikari, Poke shippings. OCxOC ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley has short hair like Pauls, hair color like Mays, brown eyes like Ashs.**

**Julian has drews hair, hair color like Mays, blue eyes like Mistys.**

May, Misty, Dawn, and Ashley came running to the ballroom with long beautiful silky dresses on.

May had a blood red silky dress, Misty had a crystal blue silk dress, dawn had a hot pink silk dress, and Ashley had a violet silky dress on.

Once they got there, they saw their parents, with 4, we guessed, Princes, with another set of parents.

''Yes Father'' they asked in unision, as looked at their dad.

''We finally made a decision with our kingdom. My daughters sha'll wed'' the king said, who was the princesses dad.

''Might i say whom? Them?'' May asked pointing to the Princes.

''Yes. May, you sha'll marry Drew'' a green haired, green eyed boy bowed.

''Dawn sha'll marry Paul'' a purple haired, purple eyed boy bowed.

''Misty and Ash'' a black haired brown eyed boy bowed.

''And Ashley and Julian'' a dirty blonde blue eyed boy bowed.

''Why dont you show the boy's around their new home'' said the boys Father.

''Wait their living here'' asked Dawn.

''Yes Dawn. Their rooms are in the eastside of the castle'' said the queen.

''Next to your's'' added the king.

The girls screaming in their head, but they plastered a smile on their face.

''Yes Father'' they curtsied and walked out the door followed by the boys. They walked down the hall in scilence unil Ashley ended it ''So, we had to come here to get ya'll and thats it! I couldve been done by now''.

''Im almost done'' Misty said looking at her.

''Me 2'' Dawn said.

''Me 3'' May said.

''With what'' asked Ash, confused as well as the other boys.

The girls turned thier head to him and May said ''Singing, something noone cares about, something stupid.''

The girls looked straight ahead still walking. ''Like Ash'' Julian said jokingly.

''HEY'' yelled Ash an Ashley.

''What'' asked Juilan looking at Ashley.

''That was mean''

''He is stupid, and noone cares about him''

''I AM N... Wait... Him'' She turned around.

Julian pointed to Ash still looking at Ashley.

''Oh, that him'' she said looking ahead.

''Is that your nickname'' He asked.

''Yeah, but can think of another one'' she said, thinking.

''What about Angel'' Julian suggested, Ashley turned toward him.

''That doesnt fit her'' Laughed the girls while Ashley smiled, and the boys smirked.

''Shaggy'' Ashley sticked out her tounge.

''Who's that'' asked Drew.

''Him'' she pointed to Julian, everyone laughed exept Ashley who just smiled, and Julian who had a light blush noone could see.

''You 2 are meant for each other'' Drew said while Paul nodded. Ashley and Juilan blushed harder.

''Wow! You barley talk'' May looked at Drew.

Dawn started to poke Paul on the shoulder. After almost 20 pokes Paul said irrated ''What do you want Troublesome!''

Dawn smiled and walked infront of him to the girls and whispered to them '' I made him talk''

The girls laughed and turned to there head to look infront.

They finally got to their room and they pointed to the boys room across the way to the girls room.

''Your room, Our room Misty pointed to thier room while the other girls went guys went to thier ow room and looked around.

**R&R plz!**


	2. Cool water

''Ok, Im done'' May said holding a peice of paper. The girls were in their room finshing up their songs.

''Me 2'' the girls said holding up their paper.

''Who wants to go first'' she asked.

''Me! Me! Pick me'' Dawn waved her hand franticly (Madly).

''Go ahead'' Misty said.

Dawn stopped and started to sing.

**(Innosence: avril)**

''Wow, Dawn you did great! Pick someone to go'' Commented Misty.

Dawn pointed to May and she started singing.

**(Take me away: avril)**

''That was awesome'' Ashley said, and May pointed for her to go.

**(Nobody's home: avril)**

''Wonderful'' said Dawn and Misty started to sing.

**(Run away: avril)**

''Awesome'' exclaimed May.

''Now, we have to write a Love song'' Dawn said.

''Im doing it now'' Ashley grabbed some peices of paper and handed them out.

**With the boys**

After all the boys took showers, got in their boxers, and sat on thier beds they started to dare eachother.

''I dare all of us to pour cold water on them'' Ash pointed at the door, refuring the girls/princesses.

The boys nodded, ''We start early in the morning'' Drew stated, and they all went to sleep.

* * *

It was midnight, and the girls were done writing the songs, put each paper on their own night stand, and went to sleep.

**With the boys**

A little after midnight the boys got a buckey full of ice cold water and went up to their room hugging the handle bars of the bucket. They openedthe door and went to their future wifes seperete bed.

''1... 2... 3!''

They poured the icey water on the peacfully sleeping girls. The girls felt the coldness of the water dripping on them and sat up coughing all the water out of their mouths. The boys ran out of the room trying not to be seen by the girls but got cought. The girls strormed after them.

''YOUR SO DEAD'' the girls yelled running after them and turned the wrong way the boys ran. The girls slipped and fell, face first.


	3. Hurt

The girls slipped and fell, face first. A shadow grabbed Dawn by the arm and burned her with its hand and knocked her out.

The second shadow punched Misty in the arm, and knocked her out.

The third shadow bit May's heel, and she passed out.

The last shadow scratched Ashley on the shin and she passed out.

Just as the shadows disappeared, the boys went looking for the girls since they didnt hear them yelling, didnt see them, or didnt hear footsteps. They went back to the girl room and didnt see them, turned the way the girls went and saw their unconscious body's on the marble floor.

''MAY/DAWN/MISTY/ANGEL'' the boys yelled at once.

The boys ran over to the girls and shook the girls awake, but they didnt awake, so they just picked them up bridal style, and took them to their rooms. The boys layed them on her on bed bed worried.

''What do you think happened'' asked Ash.

''How are we-'' started Paul.

''Look! Misty has a bruise on her arm'' Ash said.

Drew started to examine May until, he caught her heel.

''Check the others'' He commanded.

Julian and Paul did as they were told and checked the other 2.

''We call Nurse Joy tomarrow'' said Paul.


	4. Nurse Joy part 1

Julian, Paul, Drew, and Ash were watching the girls sleeping heavily in their bed, until there was a knock on the door. Paul got up from the chair he was sitting on and opened the door to revel Nurse Joy.

''You called'' Joy said, Paul pointed to the girls mostly Dawn, and Joy rushed to Paul's bed which held Dawn in the center.

''What happened'' she asked, feeling Dawn's forehead.

''We don't know'' Julian said still looking at Ashley.

''May I have four wash cloths ran over water'' Joy asked, facing Paul.

Paul walked to the bath and came out with four wet wash cloths. He handed them to Joy and she put one over Dawn, May, Misty, and Ashley's forehead. Sooner than later Misty started to wake, right when she got up Ash tackled her with a tight loving hug.

''Ash!'' Misty whinnied drearily.

''I'm glad your awake! I was very worried about you'' Ash accomplished Misty to blush, and he let go of her.

''Muph'' May squinted her eyes from the light.

She was soon found in a quick hug from Drew, she blushed.

''Five more minutes'' Dawn tossed to the other side of the bed. Paul put a small smile on his face knowing Dawn was ok.

Ashley opened her eyes and sat up from her position, and sighed. She turned her head to see Julian staring at her smiling, she blushed but smiled back.

''Princesses,'' everyone turned toward Joy,''may I please take some of your blood?''

The girls looked frightened except for Misty. ''Um, No thank you'' Ashley put a fake smile on.

''I have to see if your alright'' Joy pleaded.

May shot out of her bed, ''See I'm perfectly f-'' she couldn't keep her balance on her right foot and almost fell, until Drew caught her.

''Please? For me?'' Drew pleaded as well. May looked up to meet his gaze, and blushed.

''O-Ok'' she couldnt help but shutter.

Drew helped May back to his bed and set her down. Joy got a neddle from her bag and walked toward May.

May grabbed Drew's hand and squeesed it from the pressure of the neddle Joy was giving her.

''Who's next''

**Ok i will finish this chapter next weekend! ok plz review!**


	5. Nurse Joy part 2 of chapter 4

**this is the same chapter to chapter 4**

All the girls pointed at random sisters.

''Who's next for what?'' Dawn finally got up not knowing what they were talking about. Paul grabbed her wrist and got her on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and arms making sure he didn't hurt her burn. She blushed madly, then felt the shot go through her skin.

Once done Paul let go of her and helped her on the bed. Joy walked to Misty and Misty stuck out her arm toward her. She got the shot, then Joy walked to the scared Ashley.

''So if I give you 20 bucks will you please not give me a shot! please?'' Ashley pleaded.

''No. Ashley I have to see you blood preasure'' Joy got the shot ready. Ashley hid behind Julian on the bed. Julian turned around and put his hands on her shoulders.

''For me?'' He asked her.

''No'' She simply stated.

''Please?''

She growled and said ''Sure! Fine! Whatever!'' Joy stuck the needle in her arm. Julian sat by her once it as over.

''I'll sent you a letter saying if they are ok. Boy's can you ait out in the hall of a monment'' Joy asked. The boys walked out in response.

* * *

Joy walked out of the room looking at the boy's. ''I gave them Laughing gas so I expecting you to keep them in this room until tomorrow. Make sure they dot get into any trouble'' she walked off out of the castle.

The boy's walked into the room, it was going to be a LONG day.

**I am totally going to make the next chapter longer than this one and its gonna be funny!**


	6. Laughing Gas!

**Drew's POV**

When we entered the room, we saw the girls jumping on the bed. ''Hello, whats your name?'' Ashley said in a British accent. Shes really good at it.

''My names Julian'' confusion in his voice.

''Julian! I know a Julian!'' she said still in a British accent. ''That's awesome!'' Julian said sarcastically. We walked to each girls bed. ''Hey May'' I greeted May. ''Were!-'' she tossed and turned her head then suddenly stopped''- Wait you cant see May! Its a month!'' May collapsed on her bottom sitting on the bed. She started to laugh uncontrollably.

I walked toward her now sitting on the bed. She gasped, '''Im not hungry!'' she exclaimed. She looked at me. ''You have four eyes!'' she gasped. ''I do, don't I?'' I asked. ''I feel crazy!'' she yelled. ''Shush! Quiet down!'' I wanted her to stop yelling. She looked like she was about to cry. ''Is this going to last forever?'' She asked.

''No, as long as you stay with me it won't'' I said surly. ''Am I dead?'' May asked, holding my hands to her cheeks. I blushed, ''No'' I let my hands obay her.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I walked to Misty's bed, ''Hey Mist'' she looked confused. ''There's no mist in here'' she said, stopping her jumping. I smiled. ''Am I tired?'' she asked. ''Um, Yes?'' I said unsure. ''No! I am not!'' she yelled. ''Shush, Misty! Shush!'' I quieted her down. ''Where am I?'' she asked, sitting on the bed. I came to sit on her bed next to her, ''In your room''

''Who am I?'' she asked. ''Misty, the princess of Hoenn'' I answered, she laughed. ''Thats a silly name!'' she laughed. ''Whats happening?'' she asked after a long moment, not laughing. ''As long as we don't get into any trouble, nothing'' I answered.

''Your a cool dude'' she hugged me, I blushed, She didnt let go. I didnt mind.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I walked over to Dawn's bed. ''Hi!'' She jumped even higher. Luckily she was wearing shorts! ''Hey Dawn'' I mumbled. ''The sun isn't even out yet. How can it be dawn?'' she asked. I rolled my eyes. ''Oh my gosh! The room is spinning'' she spun around on the bed. I got on the bed and caught her shoulders. I looked in her blue set of wonderful eyes while she looked in mine. ''Settle down'' I said. Dawn sat on the bed followed by me.

''I have two fingers!'' she exclaimed, holding up her two index fingers. I put her hands down, ''I see that'' I groaned. ''Im lopey'' she cried, and huddled me into a hug. I blushed, ''I- its Ok'' I shuttered. She looked up, ''I believe in myself'' she whispered, getting close to my face. I felt blood rushing to my head, I knew I was blushing harder. ''Thats good'' I assured her.

''Are you a god?'' she asked me. ''No'' I answered. ''You look like one'' she kissed my cheek, I now knew I was light headed.

* * *

**Julian's POV**

I walked to Ashley's bed, ''Am I a pokemon?'' she asked. ''Nope'' I said. ''Am I a angel?'' she asked again. ''You look like one'' she stopped jumping on the bed and smiled. ''Your awfully nice'' she patted my head. Everything she says is in a British accent. She sat on the bed, ''I feel like a bruised banana!'' She exclaimed hitting her head. I grabbed her hand, she glared at me. ''What's happening to me?'' she asked.

''Your hurting yourself'' I answered gripping her hand. ''Ow! That hurts'' she had watery eyes. I held her hand gently now, ''Im sorry'' I apologized. She hugged me, ''Its ok'' she said. I blushed madly.


	7. Unsuspected Sleeping

**Julians POV**

I was watching Ashley until she yawned. ''You tired?'' I asked. She nodded, laying back on the bed. ''Lay down'' She patted the bed next to her. My eyebrows arched up. ''Come on! Please?'' she yawned again.

I sighed, climbing next to the empty spot next to her. ''Julian, Im tired'' she cuddled close to me. I blushed madly. ''I-I know'' I shuttered, Ashleys forehead was against my neck now. I rested my chin on her head. I heard soft breathing from Ashley. I closed my eyes to be drifted to sleep.

**Pauls POV**

Dawn was on top of the bed jumping, she yawned. A few minutes later she yawned again. ''Go to sleep troublesome'' I demanded. ''No'' she said. ''Now'' I pointed down to the bed. ''No'' she jumpped up and down.

I stood up on the bed, tackling her. ''Hey!'' My lips smacked onto hers. I blushed, I didnt mean this to happen. I pulled my lips away, she smiled. ''Go to bed'' I got off her. Dawn giggled into her pillow. I rolled my eyes.

Soon I heard light breathing coming from the pillow. I leaned back on a pillow, falling asleep, blushing.

**Ashs POV**

I was watching Misty laughing about something. For some reason it was contagous, I caught it. We laughed on until she asked ''Whats so funny?''

''I dont know'' I stopped laughing. I yawned, she looked at me knowingly. ''Come on lets go to sleep'' She chirped. Misty layed back onto the bed with me by her side.

She led my arm under her neck, I looked at her confused. She just went to bed in a jiffy. I looked at her peacfully. Mistys forehead gentally clashed to mine. I smiled and went to sleep.

**Drews POV**

I watched May look at me tiredly. She yawned, rubbing her eyes, trying to rub away the wearyness. I pushed her down on the bed softly. ''Go to sleep'' I quietly said. ''You too'' She pulled me next to her. She closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around my neck. I blushed. Her light breathes led me into my dreams.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Noones POV**

Misty woke up to see Ashs sleeping figure. She was so surprised she screamed. Dawn opened her eyes to see Pauls face infront of her. Shescreamed as well. May opened her eyes to see Drew, screamed. Ashley opened her eyes to see a neck, she gasped, scooting back to see Julian.

''What are you doing sleeping with us!'' She shrieked. Julians eyes shot open, ''Nothing happened! I promise!'' He tryed to settle her down. The others got up from her screaming. ''I-I gotta go'' she made her way out of the room.

''Ashley wait!'' Julian held up and hand, but she didnt turn back. ''Your not going to find her'' Misty said. ''You know where shes going to'' He asked. Dawn nodded. ''Can you tell me?'' May nodded.

''Can you give me a clue?'' he asked. ''Its her favorite place in the castle'' Misty sighed. ''When you love someone you look everywhere until you find the right path of the puzzle'' Dawn added. ''In other words, Beauty is within while the core smells like perfume'' May giggled.

''Makes no sence'' Julian said. ''You need to think'' Misty said. Julian sighed exiting the room. ''Ok! Why were you in my bed?'' May asked Drew. ''You dont remember last night do you?'' He ignored the question. May nodded. Drew just layed back.

''I'll explain later'' Drew murmmered, going back to sleep. May just shot to the bathroom before Dawn could. Dawn growled words, until she layed back and waited. Misty rolled her eyes and went back to sleep, followed by Paul and Ash.

**Julians POV**

I walked down the halls thinking where Ashley could be. The clues May, Misty, and Dawn gave me kept going through my mind.

**Guess in you review where Ashley could be! Use the clues to help!**


	8. Demons

**Julians POV**

I walked down the halls thinking where Ashley could be. The clues May, Misty, and Dawn gave me kept going through my mind. Then something popped in my head. A maze of red roses? I looked outside the window. Sure enough there was one out there.

''I wonder if shes in there'' I said to noone. I walked outside to the maze of red. I passed, most likely, every dead end, but made my way to the center. But before I could go talk to her, someone stopped me.

''Who are you?'' the boy growled. He had black hair and red eyes, he also had. . . Black wings? ''My names Julian'' I said trying to get past but, he stopped me again. ''Ashley, do you know this loser?'' he called to her. He knew Her?

She turned away from the water fountain and got up from the bench she was sitting on. ''Yeah'' she crossed her arms. ''Angel, who is this?'' I asked. ''Angel?'' the boy laughed. Ashley glared at him, he shut up.

''This is Tyler'' she muttered something after that. ''What?'' I asked. ''Hes my demon friend'' she said louder. I glared at him, he glared back. Ashley sighed, and went back to the bench. We looked back at her.

''Ashes, what wrong?'' Tyler went over and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away, getting up and sitting on the fountains edge. I walked over to her, bedding down for her to look in my eyes.

She glanced at me for a second, then turned around and sticked her feet in the water. ''Can you go? Please?'' she asked. Tyler gave me a death glare and flew off in black dust. I was about to leave when Ashley said, ''Julian, dont leave''

I looked back at her, she had her head to the side so I could look at her face. ''I think I know who hurt me'' she said. ''That Tyler dude?'' I asked. She nodded. I sat down next her, she looked at me.

I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. ''He can _kill_ me'' she spat the word in hatred. I pulled her close to me, she cried in my grasp. ''He doesnt want me to marry you. I told him I dont have a choice, but he still wont listen to me'' She cried.

''Its ok'' I picked a thornless rose from a little bush next to us. I lifted up her chin for her to look up at me, and put the rose behind her ear. She blushed. ''I'll protect you'' I whispered. She blushed more, but smiled.

* * *

**Ashs POV**

I was walking with Misty to her favorite place in the palace. ''Where do you think Im taking you?'' she asked. ''The kitchen?'' I asked excidedly. ''No'' she sighed. ''Aw!'' I pouted. She laughed at me. ''You know how to swim?'' She asked.

''Yeah, why?'' I asked. She grabbed my hand, and we ran to the indoor swimming pool. We ran toward to a closet, and pulled out swim suit trunks. She threw them to me. ''Get dressed in this'' she walked over to the bathroom with a bathing suit in hand.

Once she came out I stared at her. She was wearing a blue bikini with a small white bow on each side of her bottoms. On her top she had a white heart on one side.

''Come on!'' Misty called, jumping in the pool. I jumped after her. I jumped far down and started to come up, but something grabbed my ankle and pulled me back down. I wrapped my fingures around Misty ankle, she looked back at me.

She swam deeper, somehow she got me untied. I looked back she was drifting to the bottom, her eyes closed, bubbles floating from her mouth. I swam as fast as I could to get to her. Once I got to her, I carried her to the surface.

I got out of the pool, looking at her. Then it clicked in my head, CPR! I didnt bother to check her pulse, and went to the next step. Her eyes shot open, but I didnt notice. Sudentally she pushed me back.

''Ash!'' She blushed, I was so relieved I hugged her. She blushed more. ''Mist, Im so glad your ok! I saved you! But you saved me first! Thank you!'' I tightened the hug. ''Thank you Ash!'' she hugged me back.

''Misty, who is this?'' A voice was heard. Then a person appeared behind her, he had brownish red hair and red eyes, he also had black wings. Misty turned around, ''Hi Rudy! This is Ash'' she stood up followed by me. ''Come on Missy. I know you love me'' he kissed the back of her hand.

She snatched her hand back, ''Who said?'' she asked, quite mad. ''Me'' He smiled. ''No! I love someone else!'' She crossed her arms, glancing at me a few times. I looked at her, kinda sadly. ''Rudy I got to go! Bye!'' she grabbed my hand and we ran out of the large room.

Rudy gave me a death glare before disappearing in a huff of smoke.

* * *

**Drews POV**

I was following May to her favorite place in the castle. ''My favorite place in the castle is the garden'' May pointed to the flowers when we came outside. She walked me over to the center of the garden. Something caught my ankle. Looking back, it as a thorned vine from a rose root.

The vine was tightening by the second. I reached for the root, but another thorned root grabbed my wrist. The thorns poking my skin, harder then when you just get a scatch by it. I growled ''May! Help me!''

She turned around from walking anymore. She looked ahead past me, then back to me, helping the root get off me. She picked the rose from the roots, she unloosened the roots grip. ''Your welcome'' She said before I could even thank her.

''Yeah, Yeah. Thanks'' I muttered. ''You could of died if you were there long enough'' she huffed. ''Thank you, May'' I smirked. ''Your welcome!'' she smiled. ''Hello Maybelle'' A voice was heard. We turned our gaze behind us. ''Who is this?'' it said again.

It was a boy. He had white hair, red eyes, and black wings? ''This is Drew, Drew this is Brendan'' May introduced us. ''Brendan, Drew is getting married to me. Drew, Brendan is my demon friend'' May smiled.

''Drew, your very lucky to be marring Maybelle'' I could see it, he was gritting his sharp teeth. But of course May couldnt see it. ''Yeah, Maybe'' I looked at her. She glared at me. ''Whats that suppost to mean?'' she yelled.

''Nothing, its just that your too childish'' I smirked. ''I am not!'' She yelled. I looked at Brendan he was giving me a death glare. ''What do you call yelling then?'' I asked. ''Fustrated'' May balled her fists.

''Come on May. We have to go'' I held her wrist. ''Go where?'' she cocked her head forgetting her anger. ''You want to go eat or what?'' I pulled her wrist lightly. ''Yay!''She cheered. ''Bye Brendan! See you later!'' she bid goodbye, walking to the enterance of the castle. He growled, then disappearing in black dust.

* * *

**Pauls POV**

Dawn was walking me to her favorite place here. ''My favorite place here is the music room'' she opened a door to reveal mostly every instrament. She went towards a violin, and started to play a beautiful tune.

Soon there was a piano playing, I looked toward it, there was noone playing it. Then the keys started to float up from thier board. Once it stopped it in midair, it started to fly toward me at full speed. I ducked before it could kill me.

Then there was a bow floating in the air, right when it stopped it began to shoot for my neck, but I cought it in one hand. ''Hello my beautiful Dawn. Are you here to play me your music?'' A voice was heard through out the room.

Dawn didnt even need to turn around because she already knew who it was. ''Hello Kenny. No, Im here to show Paul around'' She continued to play music. There was a person apearring behind her. He had brown hair, red eyes, and black wings. He put a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head, stopping the music.

I gritted my teeth, thowing the bow to the ground, making my way to Dawn. ''Im Paul'' I growled. ''Im Kenny'' he held his hand out, that was on Dawns shoulder, waiting to give me a hand shake.

I took it, gripping his hand, waiting for it to fall off. He snatched back his hand, shaking all the death out of it. ''Dude whats your problem? You almost killed my hand!'' he showed anger in his glare. ''Paul be nice!'' Dawn demanded.

''Yeah Paul, be nice'' Kenny copyed her. My face showed anger. ''Lets go Dawn we need to go eat'' I pulled her hand. ''Ok! Sorry but we need to go Kenny! Bye!'' She put don the voilin and followed me out the room.


	9. Death?

After breakfast they desided to play archery. Once they got on the grassy grounds, they got thier arrows and bows.

''Who go's first?'' Ash asked. Dawn raised her hand, waving it furiously. ''Me! Me! Pick me! I wanna go first!''

''Go ahead. Just dont squeal again'' Paul said grinding his teeth. Dawn got in possition and shot the arrow to the target. Once it was inches away it stopped. The arrow shot back towards her, and struck her in the chest.

She fell back at the impact. ''Dawn!'' Paul crouched down to take out the arrow. She screamed when he did. ''Dawn, are you ok?'' Paul asked looking at her crying face. She awed when he said her name.

''No. Just until I die, then I'll be ok'' Dawns tears slid down her usually cheery face. ''Im sorry'' She whispered biting her lip.

''For what?'' He asked. ''For leaving you'' she cried even more. Paul whipped away her tears, ''Im sorry for not protecting you'' he kissed her cheek fter she stopped breathing.

While this was happening the others got hit with other arrows.

Ashley got hit with the arrow in her stomic. She fell on the floor. Julian rushed to her side, ''Hold still'' he grabbed the arrow out of her stomic. She screamed. ''Are you ok?'' He asked.

''No!" She cried out tears, trying to get up but fell back down. Julian held her hand she became pale. She breathed heavlily. '' Angel, dont leave me'' He said.

''Im sorry'' she stopped bereathing, her eyes shut. Julian let out his tears, his fore head ontop of hers. His tears dripping ontop of her soft face.

Misty fell on the floor, an arrow in her back. Ash pulled the arrow out of her. She screamed. Ash sat next to her and pulled her in his arms. ''Im sorry Mist'' Ash hugged her tighter.

She groaned in hurt. ''Sorry'' he untighened his grasp, looking in her lifeless eyes. ''I-I-I-'' she cried, facing his teary eyes. ''I'll miss you'' Ash rubbed his thumb across her face, whipping a tear away.

''M-M-Me t-t-too'' Misty died in his arms. He cried, hugging her close once again.

May fell on the ground with a arrow near her heart. Drew snatched it away. She screamed ''May! May, dont go!'' Drew sat on the ground cradling May in his arms. ''Its not my choice'' May whispered, holding back her tears.

''Its ok to cry, May'' Drew let out small tear. Mays lip trembled, then cried out her pain. ''I hope you live your life peacfully without me, Drew'' May died in her loves arms. ''My life is usless without you'' Drew cried clutching her.

**Are they dead? I hope not! I know so! You all know theres always a happy ending in my stories! Plus read my other stories:**

**Its a HUGE world**

**Center of attention**

**Lots of questions**

**Read them plz and review! And vote on my poll!**


	10. Love

**Julians POV**

I was lying in my bed daydreaming of her. Her laughing. Her crying. Her blushing. Her smiling. Her beautiful face.

A tear escaped my eye. I hate myself! Why couldnt I take the death? I would do anything to have her alive again.

''J-Julian?'' I heard a voice whisper. It was musical and angelic. Angel. God knows why shes gone.

I turned my head to the side. Noone was there. I looked back to the ceiling and sighed. Another tear ran down my face.

''Angel why did you have to leave?'' I whispered to nobody in sight. I loved her so much and showed it. But I know she wouldnt love me back. She'll never love anyone because shes gone forever.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and thought more of her. I felt a gental touch on the corner of my eye. I shot my eyes open to see-

* * *

**Pauls POV**

I walked in the garden. Fists balled. I couldnt believe this was happening. I thought it was one of my nightmares.

I sighed and looked up to the sky. Troublesome. She was the most troublesome girl I knew.

All the girls I met were sluty, perverted, and sencitive. I didnt want that. I wanted troublesome.

I continued to walk until I felt something touch my fists. I looked to the side and saw nothing.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, still walking. Why was I thinking about this girl? Shes just one of the others.

No. Shes diffrent. She was never like the others. She was cute, lovable, and snappy at times.

Im guessing Im falling for this girl. But I cant anymore. She dropped dead with an arrow in her chest.

Why did this happen? ''Paul?'' said an innocent voice. I looked over to see-

* * *

**Ashs POV**

I dangled my feet in the water. Watching the waters wripples, I sighed thinking of the red head.

She was a fierce, cute, loving girl. She was the only one I wanted until she died in my arms.

I just wanted to see her one last time. I loved her the first time we met. Her blue eyes locking mine.

But its all over. All of it. Everything. Nothing left but me. Only me. No red head. My love.

''Ash?'' The wind blew the water towards me. I looked up, then sighed after I saw nothing.

She was the only one I loved. Only. And probably never will again.

I felt something tickle my foot gentally. I snatched my foot away. I growled in hatred. Hatred of myself.

I couldnt save her, it was all to late. I felt something on my cheek and looked over to see-

* * *

**Drews POV**

I was in the cluts room. I walked over to her dresser. She had lyrics to a song on a paper. I sighed and read the words.

_ALL ABOUT US By Maybelle Maple_

_They say they dont trust you me we us_

_So we'll fall if we must cause its you me_

_And its all about all about_

_''Its all about us, its all about, all about us. Theres a theme they cant touch, cause you know, Its all about us'' _I heard a voice sing.

I looked around, nothing. Its probably just my imagination. I went back through her dresser. There was a picture of her smiling.

It was painted. Her beautiful eyes shimering, her locks framing her face, her smile perfect. But the only thing wrong, she wasnt here anymore.

Gone forever. Gone. I sighed and stroked the picture with my fingertips. I felt bad for the last words she said.

I just wished I told her how I felt earlier. ''May'' a whisper escaped my lips. A tear flew out of my eye.

''Drew?'' I heard the voice again. I looked around the room seeing-

* * *

**Julians POV**

I shot my eyes open to see a pair of brown eyes. I blinked and it disappeared. I got up and walked to the mirror.

My reflection was the same but what was diffrent that there was lipgloss on the corner of my eye.

I smeared the gloss on my finger. It was shiny and smelled like strawberries. Thats what Angel smelled like.

I arched my eyebrows in confusion. I looked back up to the mirror and saw a girl next to me. I looked next to me and saw nothing but you could see her in the mirror.

She smiled at me. She looked like-

''Angel?'' I asked the girl in the reflection. She giggled. She took my hand and led me out of the room.

If anyone as watching, including me, would see me being dragged by nothing.

But I knew this wasnt a dream. All of it. I just wish it was a dream. I followed the tug of the girls hand. She was leading me outside.

She led me to Angels dead body. I felt the girls hand slip out of my grasp. I continued to look at her body.

''Julian?'' I looked around. Nothing. ''Julain?'' I looked down to Angel. She was sitting up. SHE IS ALIVE!

I tackled her in a bear hug. ''Julian'' she hugged me back. ''I thought you were dead'' I sniffled.

''I was but my other demon friend brought me back to life'' She gave me a butterfly kiss.

I blushed. ''No more demon friends'' I looked at her. She nodded. ''Only Zoey, ok? Shes the one who saved me'' She looked at me hopfully.

I smiled, nodding. ''Were you the girl that was in my room'' I asked her. She blushed but nodded.

I kissed her forehead. She blushed. I hugged her closer, trying to hide her blush, but I bet it was growing bigger.

''Im glad we're getting married, because I love you'' I kissed the top of her head.

''I-I love you too'' she whispered.

* * *

**Pauls POV**

I looked over to see a little girl. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She was pale and ghost like. ''D-Dawn'' I cursed myself for shuttering.

She smiled and walked toward me. She went through changes of age. She finally ended at my age and held my hand.

She tugged my hand, I looked down to her. Her face closened to mine. I swear my heart was pounding.

Her lips suddenly crashed onto mine. I widened my eyes, but soon closed them and started to kiss back.

After the kiss was over, she became realistic. She smiled. I smiled back. ''Aw! You look cute, Paul!''

Yep, she was back to her normal self. I rolled my eyes, my smile fading. Our hands were still entangled.

''Paul, I love you'' I looked back to her. She gave me a butterfly kiss. I blushed and hugged her. ''Me too'' I smiled.

* * *

**Ashs POV**

I looked over to see a sparkle floating down to my hand. I caught it and glared at it. ''Ash?''

I looked next to me and saw the spark growing into a form. The form was white.

It suddenly had color to it. My hand was entangled with another. My eyes widened. ''Mist?''

The form opened her eyes and smiled at me. I looked at her in disbelief. She giggled and waved her other hand infront of my face.

''Ash? You there?'' she giggled again. It was her! I threw my arms around her back and pulled her into a hug.

''Im here. Are you there or am I just imagining you?'' I asked. ''Im here'' She smiled. ''I thought you were gone, Mist'' I looked at her.

She nodded. ''I was, but Im alive now and I can do this'' she pecked my lips. I widened my eyes again. She kissed me. Shes alive. Shes mine.

''What was that for?'' I asked her. She nodded. ''Who? You. Why? Cause I love you. When? When I met you'' She hugged me.

I smiled. ''I love you too'' I kissed her lips.

* * *

**Drews POV**

I looked aound the room seeing nothing. I looked back at the picture and set it back where it was. I walked slowly out of the room.

This was all to depressing.

_''I hope you live your life better without me''_

Her voice ecoed through my mind. Love hurts when your lover is gone. ''Drew, Dont leave me'' A voice said.

I looked behind me and saw a poof of white smoke. It soon faded out and I saw May smiling at me.

''May?'' I asked her. ''So you do know my name'' She giggled. Is this a dream?

I walked toward her. She touched my hand. ''Im real, Drew'' she smiled. I blushed. ''Im glad your ok'' I hugged her.

''I heard you were thinking about me'' she hugged back. ''Uh, I was'' I blushed. ''Drew dont play dumb with me'' She looked up at me.

I chuckled. ''I guess I was'' I dug my face in her hair. Then it popped in my head. I pushed her back. ''Sorry, I didnt mean to-''

She kissed me. I was confused but kissed back. We seperated. ''I thought-''

''Save it. I love you, Do you love me?'' She asked me. I nodded, smiling. She tackled me into a hug once more. I chuckled.

**Review!**


	11. End

**Sorry for the long wait! This is a crappie story and I want you to like read the others because they're better! NO FLAMES!  
**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Pokemon  
**

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER..**

"You may kiss the bride" And thats exactly what they did. Kiss. At the same time. Four couples getting married at one marrage. In a huge feild full of flowers.

* * *

**THE END! (I didnt know how to end it sorry!)**


End file.
